


Remember

by CupOfEarleGrey



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, POV Multiple, Post-Game(s), Slow Burn, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfEarleGrey/pseuds/CupOfEarleGrey
Summary: Maria finds her late mother's old journals. What she discovers about her parent's pasts will change her life forever.This is the story of Eliza Divins, chicken farmer's daughter turned outlaw. The life she lead was as dangerous as it was painful, and though she lived through it all - was it really for the better?
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Original Female Character(s), Kieran Duffy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get started, I wanted to warn my readers that my story will include heavy references to domestic abuse and its effects. If this is distressing to you, please don't read. It's not worth your safety.
> 
> There are also depictions of violence but these won't be heavy.

_ “By the time my truth comes to light,_

_I hope to be gone from this world._

_I can only pray that by that time,_

_I will have found peace._

_I hope too,_

_that my children may forgive me.” _

The dusty old chest lay open. Forgotten trinkets, photos and letters lay bare to the world they had not seen for years. Their owner is dead. Their mother’s old chest was a forgotten family heirloom, only recently remembered by Maria. A letter arrived at her door six months after her mother’s death. It was addressed to her as her mother’s heir. Her heart had leapt at the thought of comforting words from beyond the grave, something she desperately yearned for, but she had been sorely disappointed.

The letter was no letter at all. All that was inside the envelope was a single key. There was no note to explain it. The letter was sent from a private vault owned by her mother, now terminated due to her death. The nameless key was now Maria’s. It took her a painfully long time to figure out what it unlocked. It wasn’t until her sister joked about their mother’s mysterious old journals. It reminded her of the battered, locked chest she had moved up into the attic years ago.

Key in hand, Maria climbed up into the attic to look for it. She brought it down into her bedroom and tried the key. As though it had been waiting all this time, the chest burst open at once and revealed its treasure.

A layer of peeling, dog-eared journals met her eyes. Under them were sealed tin boxes containing letters, faded photographs, and assorted sentimentals. But Maria was more interested in her mother’s journals. For as long as she could remember her mother had always written in them, but neither she nor her siblings had ever read a word.

Curious and eager, Maria picked up the oldest looking one and opened it. Whatever she had expected to find, this wasn’t it.

It was her Mother’s life story. Not the short, vague version that Maria had always known. Not the story of a new mother and father that mysteriously began in 1900. It was the story of Eliza Divins, born 1874 - chicken farmer’s daughter turned outlaw.


End file.
